OC CONTEST
by ohhEMMgeee12
Summary: CONTEST IS CLOSED. THIS IS NOT A KENLOS STORY! NOR IS IT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I recently fell in love with Big Time Rush. And I love the idea of combining them with the world of Percy Jackson. So that is what I am doing. BUT there are a few/many changes that i am making. The version of PJ that i am using is the movie version. Percy, Annabeth and Grover are NOT in my story, so if that is something you want, than sorry. Also, i am putting my own OC in. And i will not be letting you know who the boys are until i start the story.

But other than that, fill out the form and have fun with it!

**PLOT::** Sent to a mysterious camp after being attacked by a mythical creature, the boys face new friends, foes and even love when the truth comes out.

* * *

><p><strong>THE FORM:<strong>

NAME: full name please

NICKNAME:

BIRTHDAY:

AGE:

FIVE WORDS TO DESCRIBE CHARACTER: (Give me an example for each word!)

APPEARANCE:

STYLE: (casual, formal, etc. etc.)

BTR BUY: All are open, except for Carlos!

FAVORITES:

-MOVIE:

-COLOR:

-BOOK:

-SONG:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

FEARS:

HOBBIES:

QUIRKS/HABITS:

CHOOSE: Blue, Green or Purple?

PARENTS: (I will place you with a parent, based on a few aspects of your app. but please give both parents. As well as how they get along with said parents.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my character:::<strong>

NAME: Emily Jane Fuller

NICKNAME: Emmy

BIRTHDAY: November 2nd,

AGE: 16 years old

FIVE WORDS TO DESCRIBE CHARACTER:

- Confident: This is a trait she inheirted from her father. She is very confident with her powers and abilities. She loves proving herself against her sibings.

- Flirty: Another trait she got from her father. She is a somewhat big flirt, which is both a good and bad thing. She uses it to her advantage when on the battlefield.

- Nurturing: As a healer, Emmy is very kind and kind of like a mother to everyone. She doesn't like seeing people hurt.

- Colorful: She uses lots of colorful language and expressions. She can be quite the storyteller when she wants to be.

- Passionate: Emily loves proving that she is indeed a daughter of Apollo. She gives her all in everything she does, which goes both ways.

APPEARANCE: Emmy looks like all of her siblings. She has dirty blonde hair that have white blonde and ash blonde highlights. Almond shaped green eyes. She has full lips, much like her father. She isn't very tall, only five feet three inches. Her height is something she gained from her mother. She weights in at only 121 pounds.

STYLE: Emmy usually wears skinny jeans tucked into a pair of boots and a shirt that wont get in the way when she fights. But when she isn't practicing, she is usually in a pair of shorts and a cute top paired with either her favorite pair of boots or sandals. When she has to get dressed up, she goes all out, making people wonder if she really isn't part daughter of Aphrodite.

BTR BUY: Carlos Garcia

FAVORITES:

-MOVIE: Hercules, The Village, Zombieland,

-COLOR: Golden Yellow

-BOOK: the Harry Potter Series, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet (Backstory)

-SONG: Blackbird by the Beatles (Backstory)

LIKES: Peanut Butter, annoying her siblings, Archery, photography,

DISLIKES: tomatoes, being cold, spiders,

FEARS: spiders, clowns,

HOBBIES: Archery, dancing, swimming,

QUIRKS/HABITS: mutters to herself when angry, hums, quirks an eyebrow when she knows someone is lying to her.

CHOOSE: N/A.

PARENTS:

-Mother: Grace Fuller - Met Emily's father in college. Emmy's mom knew that she fell in love with a greek god, and still had her baby. Works as a librarian at the University of Arizona.

-Father: Apollo - Her father disguised himself as a musician, who met her mother in college. He left when Emmy was only a few months old. Up until her 10th birthday, she never knew him. But once she was 10, her mother sent her to Camp Half-Blood, where she learned the truth about herself.

- Many paternal half-siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

I know i said that the contest will be open until the 29th. But I've already chosen the OCs that i like.

* * *

><p>The girls that i have chosen are::<p>

**imadisneygirl**'s character - Kathy Jane Gray. She will be with James Diamond.

**XavierJulius**'s character - Iris Vanessa Lennon. She falls for Logan Mitchell.

AND

**Musicunderground**'s character - Anya Rose Vallent. And She falls in love with Kendall Knight.

Plus my character Emily Jane Fuller, who ends up with Carlos Garcia.

The title of the story will be called **The Fates Decide**. So look out for it!

Thank you to all who applied! I will try to incorporate your characters into the story, they just won't be the main four.

thanks again!


End file.
